creatipediafandomcom-20200213-history
True Destiny (Dimentio8's Fan Fiction)
Chapter 1 Bagel: (is in his house) (eating apples) Food Dude: You know, I find you eating apples disgusting... Bagel: Why? Food Dude: I'm an apple! Bagel: (whistles and dumps the apples away in the garbage can) What apples? Food Dude: (bangs his head on the table) Chrome: (in the living room) (is yelling) YAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SuperSaiyanKirby: What are you doing? Chrome: Tryin' to be a super Saiyan. SSK: Your not even a Saiyan... Chrome: No, but I can try! YAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSK: There's no way that can happen... Chrome: (grows super Saiyan hair) SSK: I'll just walk away now... (walks away) (Meanwhile, in Carrotstien's lair) Carrotstien: (sigh) How am I going to defeat Y-Guy? He always destroys me... (randomly, an unknown figure appears in a corner of the lab) ????: Come with me... And you'll destroy Y-Man along with all of the heroes... Carrotstien: What's the point, mystery figure... ????: Come and I will show you. Carrotstien: Fine. (follows the mystery figure out of the lab) ????: Now, to see who I am! (opens robe) I HAVE CHORTLES! Carrotstien: ...Who are you, green... alien... thing... ????: FAWFUL! With teamwork, we will destroy Y-Thing and Mario and Luigi. Carrotstien: Finally! Fawful: Yes! But we need one more to complete the real deal. (Fawful opens a portal to some shadowy dimension) Follow me, Carrotstien! (The two go inside the portal and end up in space) (with zero-gravity, they can float around) RACK: WEEEEEEEEEEEE! (The three go to a giant mirror mansion) (They see stairs) RACK: My mortal enemy... Stairs... (2 hours later) Everybody: (makes it up to the room) FINALLY! Carrotstien: Wait, why is there an elevator up here? Fawful: Wait, YOUR SAYING THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR ALL ALONG?! Zorgu: Yes! Carrotstien: Alright, who's this? Fawful: That's Lord Zorgu. Carrotstien: Sounds familiar... Like i've met him before... Zorgu: Carrotstien... Fawful... Come in... (Carrotstien comes in... By Fawful dragging him there) Carrotstien: I'm so tired... Can I be leader? Zorgu: No, me. Fawful: I recommend me. Zorgu: ME! Carrotstien: ME! (They beat each other up) (Back at Bagel's house) Chrome: (jumps out the window hoping to fly) WEEEEE! (hair turns normal) Chrome: OH CRU- (BOOM!) Bagel: (is watching TV flipping channels) (Mora the Adventurer comes on) Chrome: (comes up) AHHHHH! DIE! DIE! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!!! (kicks the TV) Bagel: I'm going to go now... Chrome: Well, Bagel can fix it... (3 hours later) (TV is fixed) Bagel: It took 3 hours for Spongebob me to master this... Chrome: Well, I should play the NES. (is browsing through the games) Chrome: Oh, this one I haven't played in a long time. (it shows Earthbound) (He inserts it into the game slot) Chrome: So, I guess I left of at the giant machine at the final battle with Giygas and Porky... How come I never finished this? Why am I still standing in the machine?! Ah, well. (Le walk forward) (In the game) Porky: Blah blah blah blah blah... Blah blah blah, blah. (He is fighting Heavily Armed Porky and Giygas) (We recommend you try this music called "Porky Means Business" while reading this section: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2Xf0qz1IfQ Chrome: Wow! Yeah! I forgot how much I love this music! Porky: Blah blah blah petrified with fear blah blah blah Chrome: Huh? Why is Giygas turning into that... Weird... Red thing... Chrome: (sees Giygas's horrifying true form) OH MY GOD!!!! THIS IS WHY I NEVER FINISHED! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT! (gets a baseball bat and throws the base ball at the TV) Chrome: Ok, back to my life. (6 minutes later) Bagel: Alright, time to repair the TV... Again... (An arm leaks out of the TV) Bagel: OH MY GOD! CHROME! WHAT HAPPENED! Chrome: Well, I was playing Earthbound, and- Bagel: EARTHBOUND? AND YOU HIT IT RIGHT THERE IN THAT SPOT? Chrome: Yes. (Porky comes out of the TV) Bagel: And I'm not sure what evil things are rising up from behind us and- RUN!!! (They run) Porky: I'm not done with you! (Giygas appears in the sky) (Ness and others come out) Paula: Huh? Poo: What? Giygas: Ness... Ness... I feel... G..o..o..d... friends! I'm... H...a...p...p...y... Go back, Ness, go back... Chrome: (bashes Heavily Armed Porky) Porky: (explodes) Giygas: Ness... I'm scared... (Goes back into the TV) We recommend you end the music "Porky Means Business" if you want. (Meanwhile, at Zorgu's lair) Zorgu: ALRIGHT!!!! I'M LEADER! All except Zorgu: NO! I AM! Zorgu: (eyes turn hypnotizingly swirly) Your getting very sleepy... And, now, when I snap my fingers, you will obey me and serve me as the leader! (snaps fingers) Carrotstien and Fawful: Yes, master... Zorgu: Alright, this'll last a couple of hours... Carrotstien: ... Zorgu: ...Well, no use in doing this crud. Follow me to this place... LT Fan: (randomly comes in the scene) BEHOLD! IT IS I, LT FAN! I WANNA DESTROY PEOPLE TOO! Zorgu: Fine, fine. Now look at my eyes... (Back to Bagel's house) Homestar Runner: (looks at the fixed TV) Huh. (flipping channels) Chrome: SquareBob SeaAnts... Mora the Adventurer... News... Finding Demo... The Genie Odd Children... ALL BORING! Well, time to browse movies. Homestar Runner: Good idea. Chrome: WOW! He's got, hundreds of movies! Chrome: Litanic... Starry Wars... Finding Demo... The Bagel Movie... The SquareBob SeaAnts Movie... Night at the Library... The Light Knight Rises... Hmm... Y-Guy: The Movie! Perfect! Y-Guy: MY MOVIE! YAY! (In the movie) Cool Dude: Can someone explain how he got huge again? I forgot. Professor Carrotstein: Because of me, fools! Cool Dude: Oh yeah. Y-Guy: *punches giant RACK* (Back to reality) (1 hour later) Y-Guy: It's over! Back to boringness... Zorgu, Carrotstien, Fawful and LT Fan barricade the door open. Zorgu: Your time is your downfall! Oh, wait where are they? LT Fan: Wait we're un-hypnotized! Zorgu: Lasts a couple of hours? More like one hour... LT Fan: HEY! YOU MIND CONTROLLED US! Zorgu: FINE! LET'S BE A TEAM! (In the room UPSTAIRS the group are still eating popcorn. Zorgu: I hear crunching sounds upstairs! Let's go! (Running upstairs) LT Fan: Alright, everybody! Chrome: AHHHHHH! (switches Mora on and turns the TV to there eyes. Fawful: I'M BLIND! AGGGHHHHHHHHHH! TBA Trivia *A common quote is "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" said by Chrome. **It is also a pun of Patrick Star saying "SPIDER! SPIDER! SPIDER!" and "LOOK AT IT!" Goofs *If you look closely outside the window just when Chrome pops Y-Guy: The Movie into the slot, you can see Nyan Cat rushing quickly outside the window for 3 frames. TV Show Parodies Mora the Adventurer: Dora the Explorer Finding Demo: Finding Nemo SquareBob SeaAnts: SpongeBob SquarePants The Genie Odd Children: The Fairly Odd Parents Film Parodies Litanic: Titanic The Bagel Movie: The fanon movie made by IAmBagel Finding Demo: Finding Nemo SquareBob SeaAnts Movie: SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Starry Wars: Star Wars Night at the Library: Night at the Museum RatMan: The Light Knight Rises: BatMan: The Dark Knight Rises Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Dimentio8's Stories